1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household appliance having a useful space, which can be closed by a door having a door handle and a storage space into which the door can be displaced by a guide system. The guide system has at least one guide element that is associated with the door and is guided in a slotted-guide track associated with the household appliance.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 199 06 913 discloses a household appliance of the generic type having a door that closes a useful space in the household appliance.
An opening having a guide system disposed in it is formed in a horizontal plane below the useful space. The door can be slid into the opening through the guide system.